


Middle

by StsFish



Series: 冰尘光中文翻译 [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: 洛基从没提及自己变粗的腰围。这使托尼猜疑……而且开始生气了。





	Middle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Middle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/560522) by [hannahrhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen). 



> 翻译：389
> 
> 校对：159 304

托尼无法放下他已经忍受了一个星期的怀疑。就在一个晚上，在孩子应准备就寝的时候，洛基带着他俩的儿子准备进行一次急促又神秘的观光。洛基把高兴的弗莱举到自己的肩膀上，他也因此弯下腰，整个人成了弓形——托尼虽然帮不上忙但佩服他——然后……  
  
  
  
他扬起头，眯着眼睛。洛基的腰看起来——变粗了。只是有点——  
  
  
  
不可能。托尼对自己的荒谬想法嗤之以鼻。 _不，不，不_ 。  
  
  
  
洛基望向他，这是他们的老规矩——告别仪式的一部分。托尼粗鲁地点头，把孩子交还给洛基，然后那个神带着弗莱消失了。当然还有他变得丰满的腰部，一起烟消云散。  
  
  
  
不，托尼再次坚定自己的想法。洛基 _不可能_ 怀孕的。  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
然而……  
  
  
  
托尼无法否认洛基的身材发生了变化。 理论上，他身上遮盖着层层叠叠的织物、皮革和金属。然而，事实上，这些线条在某种程度上突出了他的肩膀、胸部和腰部，这正是托尼眼中一直以来认为的洛基美味之处，但现在它却如此令人困惑。现在那些线条……托尼几乎可以确定，这些线条是稍微的向外弯曲而不是明显的向内弯。  
  
  
  
不再凹陷，而是隆起。  
  
  
  
而且，当然的，洛基仍然屈尊纡贵——正如他所说的——大多数夜晚在托尼的床上和他同床共枕，那个时候还想隐瞒任何事是不可能的。在他第一次注意到这件事没多久之后，他的身体就又覆在了洛基的肚子上，头埋在洛基的两腿之间，试图通过用自己的天才舌头取悦洛基的老二和屁股，来看到谎言之神会怎样的大声呻口今。他抬头看向洛基的脸，布着亮晶晶的汗水，双眼迷蒙地看着天花板，现在他意识到了……洛基通常是接近完美的平坦肚子阻碍了他的目光。不是很明显。但确实有块……凸起的地方。  
  
  
  
托尼伸手将洛基的左腿往外拉，引导他缠上自己的臀部，然后慢慢地抚摸着洛基的肚脐。托尼亲吻时，他仔细地打量着神的脸，然后一点一点地啃咬着他的大腿和骨盆附近连接处的柔软肌肤。 他的手继续在洛基小腹上抚慰。  
  
  
  
洛基猛地抬起头，看到托尼也看着他。  
  
  
  
“你有什么想说的吗？”托尼最终选择了冒险。 他揉着他的太阳穴，毫无疑问，面对洛基的肉体，他兴奋得头皮发麻。  
  
  
  
洛基眯着眼睛，故意抬起手抓住托尼的手腕，将它从肚子上扯下来。 径直把它放回到他张开的腿连接髋关节的位置。  
  
  
  
“是的。”他沉默了片刻。“我想要你做到我高氵朝，斯塔克。”  
  
  
  
托尼狠狠咬了一口他的腿，灵巧地避开撞向他头部的膝盖。“好吧。”  
  
  
  
他继续手下的工作。  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
就在这种十或十二多个夜晚过后，这种根深蒂固的疑惑变得越发确定。而且这使托尼内心多了一种感情——一种无可奈何的失望，带着苦涩的疼痛，洛基不告诉他的原因是显而易见的。或者说只是不愿告诉他的原因之一，说真的，但……  
  
  
  
他最终决定……和托尔聊聊。  
  
  
  
他快无法忍受了。  
  
  
  
一天晚上，娜塔莎和克林特带着史蒂夫去参加电影节，那里会展示一些老电影。布鲁斯早已经沉浸在被他称作是“内向时间”里，而洛基带弗莱到美国中西部的某个地方——托尼不确定在哪里，但是他答应过给他们的儿子一辆干草车和一些新鲜的玉米棒，弗莱还被拉到拖拉机后面啃着甜玉米。  
  
  
  
他想在洛基为“只有你这种平庸的凡人才会在意睡觉时间，斯塔克”而感到愧疚之前，他还有一个小时的空闲，在那之后洛基就会急匆匆地带着因为渴睡而哭闹的孩子回来洗澡并放到他的幼儿床上。  
  
  
  
所以：目标——阳台，托尔正在那里守护着天上星星和城市霓虹下的繁华。  
  
  
  
“嘿，大个子。”玻璃门在他身后滑动着关闭。他走过混凝土地面来到栏杆处，站在托尔旁边。  
  
  
  
“托尼！”迎接他的是永远真诚的爽朗笑容，托尼一直对托尔能让每一个围绕在他身边人感觉很好而感到惊奇。(好吧，也许洛基不是，但是……无所谓啦。) “有你的陪伴固然好。但我本以为你会利用这难得的独处去工作。”  
  
  
  
“是的，我也许会这么做。”托尼靠在护栏上离他有一英尺的距离。“但是我正有点想和你谈谈。”  
  
  
  
“哦？” 托尔转向他。“一切都还好吧？你想聊什么呢？”  
  
  
  
“大个子，我甚至不知道该怎么开始——但我必须开始——”  
  
  
  
托尔的反应比较平淡，但很明显，托尔从不擅长隐瞒。  
  
  
  
“——或者…也许我没这个必要。”  
  
  
  
“不，说出你的想法，托尼。 我会听的。”  
  
  
  
托尼用右手抹过脸捂住嘴，思考了一会儿。然后他把目光从托尔身上移开。“他怀孕了，不是吗？”  
  
  
  
托尼用眼角的余光看到索尔也转头看向下面的风景。  
  
  
  
“我怀疑过，应该是了。”  
  
  
  
“但他什么也没说。”  
  
  
  
“不，我——我希望你应该知道，他已经用自己的方式告诉你了。”  
  
  
  
托尼苦笑。“我也是。  
  
  
  
“我得告诉你，我想不出有什么好原因让他不告诉我，托尔。” 他低头看向自己趴在栏杆上的手，数着手指的摆动频率。 “一，他透露很少，于是我不会打扰到他。 或者他认为我是个极其糟糕的父亲，以至于觉得没必要告诉我——我更偏向于后面这种。 二，他并不打算要这孩子。 出于某种原因——”  
  
  
  
“托尼，我不认为……”  
  
  
  
“或者三，那不是我的。如果我不是那个需要为此负责的人，就没必要告诉我，这样也说得通。”  
  
  
  
“托尼——”  
  
  
  
“什么？ 还有什么我没想到的吗？ 因为，让我告诉你，我不觉得…好吧，四，他要等到我们的周年纪念日才会在烛光晚餐上告诉我这个好消息。”  
  
  
  
托尔眼睛一亮。“你们过周年——”  
  
  
  
“ _不_ ，托尔，我们没有结婚纪念日，那只是我该死的观点。”托尼吼道。“他没有告诉我他妈的任何狗屁原因，这就是为什么，我也不知道如果这孩子不是我的会不会更好，或者如果洛基认为我比他差劲到不能让我知道我们还有一个更好。”  
  
  
  
“所以，你不是真的认为他不想要孩子。”  
  
  
  
“托尔，如果他不想要，它早就消失了……不是吗？”  
  
  
  
“很有可能，是的。" 托尔沉默了一会儿。 "你为什么不亲自问他？”  
  
  
  
托尼叹口气。“因为我在这方面太蠢了。 因为——因为我不知道。 也许我不想知道答案。 如果我惹毛了他——超过他的底线——只会把现在的局面弄得更糟。 他可能离开弗莱，或者，天啊，他可能再次带走弗莱。 他…他不能带弗莱走，托尔。 所以去他妈的吧，不论如何我们必须做点有用的事。 或者，至少，我希望有用，某种程度而言。 现在我不那么确定了。”  
  
  
  
当他说完时，他已经读懂了托尔脸上的表情——一种喜爱和同情的完美混合。“我想我知道该告诉你什么，托尼 · 斯塔克。 但是，正如你所说的那样，如果他不想要这个孩子，我们现在就不会讨论这个可能。 但是，除此之外，如果他打算带走弗莱，他早就离开了。 我的兄弟并非没有力量或者没有能力去寻找或创造同盟。这说明这里对他来说很舒适，是的，而且他——你知道的——并不是乐意容忍的傻瓜。”  
  
  
  
托尔深吸了一口气，看向其他建筑物，但是并没有真的在看，一直到托尼能够开口。 最后，他继续说道。“我的意思非常清楚，我的朋友，现在的这种状态也让他感到舒适。我能说的就这么多。”  
  
  
  
托尼叹了口气。 是啊，该死的托尔——他的魔法能力，比他控制雷电的能力还强：让每个人都感觉好起来。 总而言之，这是一种不错的能力。  
  
  
  
尽管如此，托尼的内心仍然有一种痛苦的沮丧，他需要解决一个难题的同时又不让任何人受到伤害。  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
不出所料，一切都到达了临界点，在凌晨一点钟，弗莱在两重门外的婴儿床上尖叫起来，他们花了一个小时才让他平静下来，劝他再次入睡。  
  
  
  
托尼自己也迫切需要睡眠，因为在这段非危机时期，他已经超过了正常30小时清醒时间的底线，而洛基正在发抖。 托尼很早就发现，洛基一直对孩子的痛苦没有抵抗力。 当夜里弗莱夜惊时，他感到极强烈的焦虑(“正常，宝贝，这很正常”)，这种恐惧如此深刻，以至于托尼并不能确定谁更需要安慰。  
  
  
  
当然，到了凌晨两点，托尼已经无力再安慰人，他坐在主卧套房的沙发上，脾气暴躁地数着不喝酒的理由。 托尼双手抱膝，紧握双手，牢记在保姆离开的夜晚里，他需要格外地保持清醒。  
  
  
  
洛基静悄悄地走进房间，在门口停了下来。 "你不去睡觉吗?" 洛基只有在精疲力尽的时候才有那样小心地动作，而托尼也可以从他的声音中听出来。  
  
  
  
他抬起头。如果说有什么区别的话，那就是他穿的那件薄棉睡裤和旧 t 恤(托尼的) ，洛基看起来……更大了。 更宽。那件短袖没法遮掩，因为它适合体型更小的男人穿，它凸显出了小腹圆润的线条。  
  
  
  
这种苦楚最终使他崩溃。 他带着痛苦的微笑咬牙切齿地说:“你怀孕了吗？”  
  
  
  
洛基不再皱着眉头，他简单地回答，“是的。”  
  
  
  
托尼低下头，在抬手支起脸时晃了晃。 过了一会儿，他站了起来。 “是我的。” 他没有当问题提出来，但是他无论如何还是在等待着一个答案。  
  
  
  
这回答让洛基脸上写上怀疑。“它是——”他停下来，往后退了一步，伸手紧紧抓住门框。“你以为我还和谁做过，斯塔克？”  
  
  
  
“我不知道。 我以为真正的父亲应该早就知道了。”  
  
  
  
洛基微笑着，然后用另一只手示意他自己。 “ _他当然_ 知道。并且你也终于想明白了，不是吗？”  
  
  
  
“太好了。那只是——是的。 好吧，去你妈的。”  
  
  
  
就这样，托尼从洛基身边挤过去，朝酒吧走去。  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
托尼——私下——想彻底释放自己，他很沮丧。  
  
  
  
洛基再也没有从卧室里出来，经过两个小时自以为是的交替治疗性呼吸练习之后，托尼蹑手蹑脚地回到他们的卧室，发现神……睡着了。 托尼那边位置的灯还亮着，洛基反常地保持距离，背对着门。  
  
  
  
但这时他说道：“你结束犯蠢了吗？”  
  
  
  
托尼吓了一跳。“啊，该死的。”这小小的惊吓再次点燃他的怒火。“你结束犯浑了吗？”  
  
  
  
洛基转身回头看那个人。 他的嘴角翘起一丝微笑。 “可能没有。”  
  
  
  
那微笑带着宽容的态度，迅速浇熄了托尼的怒火。 他坐在床边。“为什么不直接告诉我？”  
  
  
  
“斯塔克，你是那么的聪明——我想看看你得花多长时间才能明白。”停顿一下。 然后，冷着脸说，“你过于发挥你的聪明才智了。”  
  
  
  
“我在等你告诉我！”  
  
  
  
一个小小的“哼”是唯一的回应，但是洛基看起来还是有些愉快。  
  
  
  
洛基移动到他身边靠在他的背部，托尼的眼睛再次被吸引到他明显被撑起的下腹部。 他暗暗地希望他能让洛基多穿会儿他的旧衬衫。  
  
  
  
“你还在生气吗？”  
  
  
  
“不，不是真的生气。 但是……”他耸耸肩。“当你没有告诉我的时候，我有点认定是最坏的情况。 我仍然…我只是不知道。”  
  
  
  
洛基思考着打量他。  
  
  
  
“我选择生下你的另一个孩子，斯塔克，”他平静地说，“这就是我要告诉你的一切。”


End file.
